mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
Koratell Union
"I will lead our Koratell Union to glories and prosperities withheld from us for generations!" - Chancellor Arnulf Reichart The Koratell Union '''(Euatic: ''Koratelle dur Wolkendem) ''was an empire consisting of Eubrogora and part of Arsenia, which lasted from 1383 to 1418. The Koratell Union at it's peak was one of the largest empires ever created. It's formation was a result of the Treaty of Ternisse which ended the 1300 War, and split Koratell into three separate nations. Drafted and signed by the United Federation, the Treaty caused Koratell many problems, and created a vendetta in the Koratell people against the rest of the world. For 74 years, Koratell existed as three parts, North Koratell, South Koratell, and Staxonboro, each with their own governing powers. In 1376, South Koratell claimed part of North Koratell as their own territory, but by 1383, their plan came into full fruition. Under Chief Magistrate Arnulf Reichart, South Koratell's congress voted to annex North Koratell and Staxonboro, breaking the law set in place by the United Federation and recreate the Empire. On April 15, 1383, South Koratell forces invaded the North, annexing it entirely before May. The following year, Koratell sent forces to invade Chinca Toka, and Sover-Austo, by September 19, 1384, both nations were part of Koratell. Throughout the next 5 years, Jungalia, Staxonboro and the Winding Pass had all been added to the Empire. '''Euatic: "Kluche vot hebeuch alterberre fausge, ehrtarm que erwalzu ein junstettel ablase! Monn gleicha ein siter, hoffner dopfeift lag unsaschen richter siebe quer grechaf, badesc wenanntz him todigke fausge dendigke weichau lag nahi mogenble. Kuge bech nage were wallterra ur nacher todigke vot dortu, nage dafterk quer apferrehli wenanntz rot lag auchaft quedelich honnte genub, kuge bauldi sammel! Thau vollsch qeud birgtel lehris 80 drungehnei dehulls, nage folchall fuhlterd quer; ein riefan birgtel dendigke greuckein lag mittehr vot ein lohluckter imperium. '' ''Umfante veichic zukunkli vot bisses lag wallterra monn quer folchall teissel bilcheiebe rathie lag thorchr vot thorchr wirgsame. Meermut vot qeud euchen ahnische, Ider martragest nirgtei qeud Koratelle dur Wolkendam wenanntz bogende lag nahi dendigke hocherrech honnte quer monn rickt! '' ''Que were fahrtr, kuge querli que folchall rossender kamstergst riefan. Que wissenn flussehu dur ein wolkenden kluche; imperium kluche vot achalstr Koratelle vot Wolkendem, lag vot achalstr veichic imperium ahnenn! Que martragest him bogende! ederlenaus lohluckter drungehnei vot weichau lag bisses dartauth ehrtarm!" Basic: "Citizens of the civilized world, today we celebrate a grand victory! For nearly a century, the United Federation and it's pawns held us down, claiming to be blessing the world with peace and prosperity. But while they were reveling in their spoils of war, they left us here to rot and eat ourselves from within, but no longer! By splitting our nation apart 80 years ago, they have created us; a stronger nation with the drive and might of a thousand empires. This New Order of unity and patriotism has triumphed over the hatred and hypocrisy of corrupt Federations. The direction of our course is apparent, I will lead our Koratell Union to glories and prosperities withheld from us for generations! We have been tested, but now we have emerged stronger. We move onward as a single people; Imperial citizens of the Koratell Union, and of the new Infinite Empire! We will prevail! Ten thousand generations of peace and unity starts today!" ~Chancellor Arnulf Reichart - Unification Victory Speech to the Junstettel Koratellerecht on 15 April, 1383 Failing to enforce their law set in place 80 years previous, the United Federation finally declared war on Koratell after Staxonboro was captured. However, many of the nations part of the United Federations refused to go to war with Koratell, fearing that they would be destroyed. Only Terretha, Rynland, Moiette, Andera, and Jokenstomp answered the call. First Tragic War Soon after the United Federation declared war on Koratell, the war began. January 17, 1389, Koratell and Terretha fortify their borders, both preparing for invasion. During the war, Koratell proved a worthy opponant to the Coalition, holding back and even breaking into Terretha. By May of 1393, it was apparent to both sides that the war would continue on indefinitely with countless more casualties. Planning an invasion of Koratell, by May 2, 1393, the Coalition had invaded Koratell, seizing Korastadt. Having technically won the war, none of the Coalition nations were strong enough to hold the Koratell Union down like they had at the end of the 1300 war. On May 14, 1393, all nations involved in the war met in Dubendorf, Koratell to sign the Treaty of Dubendorf, officially ending the war and calling for a ceasefire.